<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alot of one shots by Rose_loli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419696">Alot of one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_loli/pseuds/Rose_loli'>Rose_loli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_loli/pseuds/Rose_loli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots made by me of alot of my ocs or friends ocs.</p><p> </p><p>Theres alot of sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're such a fucking whore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kāz watched as his secretary entered his office, he often would call her eye candy,<br/>Her name was Alexandra but he just called her Alex.</p><p> this meant something because in kāz own ex girlfriends words 'he was a redhead hispanic greek god' so him calling her eye candy shouldn't be taken lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman had a well-shaped face, more of a diamond shape like his own face but more round, a lot more feminine,</p><p>her eyes being a stunning shade of brown, her eyes were as beautiful as a river of melted chocolate. Her hair being the same color as his wooden bookshelf right next to her in kāz's office, she also had quite the feminine and elegant way of moving, making the way how she placed the papers and the clipboard that she had in her hands on his wooden desk look effortless.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't as curvy as the average girl, she was lacking a little bit in the hips department however what she lacked in the hips department was definitely made up in the size of her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>for some reason today Alexandra decided to wear a shortcut dress, it showed off her shoulders and some of her thigh, that was spilling over her thigh high stockings. </p><p>not enough to make it seem like she was fat but just the perfect amount, it was that goldilocks zone that made him go wild, it was just something that about the way her legs look made him want to part them, and explore what was in between.</p><p> </p><p>it didnt help that the dress was definitely showing way too much of her cleavage, and she was definitely wearing a push-up bra, it barely fell into the lines of the dress code at his company:<br/>However the man wasn't complaining, kāz didn't mind the idea of his secretary trying to seduce him.</p><p> </p><p>he watched as she made her way over to him and proceeded to start talking about something.</p><p>kāz's little friend in his pants was painfully getting harder as she talk about some type of business that needed to be taken care of in the company, however he wanted to do anything else but take care of... that type of business:<br/>Maybe another type of business but definitely not actual business,</p><p> </p><p>she talked about all sorts of things like the interns needing a bit of a raise because of their hard work, how they needed to hire more workers, all sorts of different things along those lines however he was busy imagining bending her over and kāz pounding her on his desk, the flimsy office door being the only thing protecting them from getting caught.</p><p> alone with the blinds in his office being closed and the only thing stopping his workers outside from watching them, the rush from the fear of getting caught...</p><p>Alexandra moaning as he pleasured her, the idea of her soft pinkish lips wrapped around his dick as he pulled her hair, her tongue licking him clean after their session while his cum leak from her pussy on the floor.</p><p>Imagining in full detail her eyes becoming filled with lust instead of her usual soft innocent look, imagining her business casual / mutterly demeanor disappearing to reveal a cum thirsty whore.<br/>____</p><p>Alexandria soon stop talking after she notice kāz staring off into space, the girl was getting quite concerned so she lightly shook him back to reality,</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, is everything okay? You're not looking so well…" she said as her face slowly shifted from focus to a bit concerned for him, the man while snapping back to reality suddenly got an idea in his head.</p><p> </p><p>kāz knew there  was a chance that she might file a claim for sexual harassment but he was so tired of lusting for her, and just had to do something.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex do you want a BIG raised?......." The redhead man asked the 20 something female with a raspy lustful voice, suddenly dropping from his usually not so serious voice too deep and seductive.</p><p> </p><p>The young adult was a bit confused, <br/>There was no way she was due for a raise this quickly, this felt too... good to be true. The man cleared his voice as he continued,</p><p>" I've been noticing you for a while… the way you walk, the way you dress, you've clearly been looking for... a certain type of attention: a type of attention you can't get from your boyfriend, yes?"</p><p>Suddenly Alexandria went from confused to straight-up shocked, how could this man make such accusations out of nowhere?</p><p> He may have been true in a certain sense but this was cutting into personal life territory, the girl did need extra money so she just kept quite.</p><p> </p><p>kāz's facial expression became a wide seductive grin, " well how about you get a extra raised by helping me out with some thkng, and you can have the male attention you so desperately crave from your boyfriend... do we have a deal? You get a raise, attention, I get my attention and... special favors"</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra, for a moment considered it, it felt too tempting to be true. Alexandra thinking about all the things she gains, and how little she loses...</p><p>so Alex took the deal, she really needed money<br/>"alright I'll do it but nobody can ever know about this, if this ever gets out to everyone, It will surely ruin my reputation and my life." The young woman said in a shaky voice voice before she took off her panties, not even bothering to remove her dress.</p><p> </p><p>"Then bend over my table, I'll try to make it quick" the man said while he quickly Sprint towards the door and locked it, close the blinds and quickly dropped his pants just enough to his dick would show.</p><p>the man wasn't even hard and his dick was about six inches, and 2  inches thic, Alexandra only saw it for a couple of seconds but she was still quite fearful. She was a virgin, this was going to hurt a tiny<br/> bit...</p><p>he got up behind her, putting his hands around her waist, he gave her neck a good kiss. He was going to have a great time this afternoon...</p><p>__________</p><p>the end.</p><p>credits: <br/>written/edited by: me.</p><p>characters:</p><p>kāz made by grimm.</p><p>alex/Alexandra made by Queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm not bisexual, I'm byesexual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riley is a bi-curious girl and decides to explore her sexuality with her roommate Laura, Riley however is quite uncomfortable but is determined to get through the experience.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unlike last time, the character Laura it belongs to me. The character Riley is a Friends character not my own.</p><p>If you like the story leave a Kudos, share it with your friends and remember to make sure to pray to Jesus after reading this. You'll need the extra Christ in your life if you're reading smut on Archive of Our Own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay I don't really feel like setting up a plot this chapter, this is more filler. So for everybody's information, Riley and Laura are longtime friends and they eventually decided to try lesbian sex with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody got that? Good let's go.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>The young black haired, blue eyes, pale woman named Riley had her face right in the never-regents of her longtime friend and roommate Laura.</p><p> </p><p>Laura was slightly younger, a lot shorter and she also had a short hair cut which was a snow white and piercing blue eyes, alone with a much darker complexion.</p><p> </p><p>Riley  was confusingly eating Laura out, trying to follow the vague instructions Laura was giving her. This had to be the most awkward experience in her life, Riley has never received oral nor has she ever done it outside of giving a blowjob to a boyfriend one time.</p><p> </p><p>But Riley trying her hardest to pleasure her friend in this experience followed her vague instructions, moving her tongue to the left angle, sucking on her clit and sticking her finger inside of Laura.</p><p> </p><p>This was where the real fun begin, Riley being well experience in fingering herself felt around for Laura's G-spot, when she found it she gave it a light rub while sucking on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>This gave Laura a much more lively reaction before Laura was faking it to give  Riley a confidence boost, now Laura was actually getting into it and actually pulled on Riley's hair</p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon Riley felt a large rush of liquid go on to her fingers, and some of it rushing into her mouth which she quickly swallowed. </p><p>She eventually moved away from Laura and her lower half, and gave her fingers a good lick, it seemed that Laura finished from oral alone which was something Laura has never done before with female or male lovers.</p><p>Riley was already wearing a strap-on which had a special vibrator that would give them both pleasure.</p><p>Riley changed position so she was now face to face with Laura, she slowly inserted the strap on into Laura, and turned it on giving them both a vibrating sensation. </p><p>Riley even though still being shy and timid, and still being a little bit uncomfortable playing the dominant role still had to admit that: this was a lot more fun than masturbation, and a lot more fun than doing it with a guy because it felt like Riley actually had a manual on what would make her partner feel good, instead of just going off of what her partner was saying.</p><p> </p><p>This experience was definitely not going to make her lesbian or something, that would be plain old weird, and it wasnt the goal of tonight but it definitely did sell the idea of a threesome with another girl that her past ex-boyfriends so desperately wanted.</p><p>as Riley slowly started trusting  the vibrations got stronger.</p><p> It was set up so as she trusted faster it would vibrate more intensely, this made Riley a lot more motivated to go quicker and quicker. Eventually getting them to a point where they were at the max setting, and Riley being quickly absorbed by the pleasure of the vibrations was going the quickest she physically could.</p><p> </p><p>It felt absolutely amazing, <br/>The smacking of the harness against Laura's ass amd her moaning mixed with Laura filled the room. the walls were finn, and it was probably hearable from outside the apartment building but Lucky for them, they were on the top floor of the apartment building, and very few neighbors lived around them.</p><p> </p><p> if it wasnt for that Riley would have been so sure that they were going to get a noise complaint otherwise because of how loud they were at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Riley to eventually reach a point of finishing from the right leg has built into the strap on, only holding out so Laura could finish with her. Both of them screaming as they came, Riley pulled out of her before collapsing next to her. </p><p> </p><p>Riley was laying on her back, hyperventilating. Laura got up and pulled off the strap-on from Riley,<br/>Laura preceded to start to eat the girl out, Laura didn't quite feel okay getting most of the pleasure out of this experience. It was supposed to be Riley's first time with a girl, and it was supposed to be special for her.</p><p>Riley was already tired so even though she enjoyed the sensation of Laura eating her out she would much rather just have the girl finish quickly so they could both go to sleep, Laura took her sweet time though. Giving her loving treatment, nothing really romantic or something. It was weirdly.. friendly? She couldn't describe it.</p><p>the session lasted about 10 or maybe 15 minutes, Riley took a long time to finish. She was always this way, and Laura already knew that this girl didn't finish quickly so Laura didn't feel too bad.</p><p> </p><p>Laura moved next to Riley, out of breath from their session and Riley pull a nearby blanket over both of them. Riley felt kind of awkward, was they supposed to cuddle or something? Technically they were friends not romantic Partners so it was a tiny bit awkward until Laura read her facial expressions, Laura just initiated a cuddle session, Laura didn't quite find it awkward or weird.</p><p>Riley soon relaxed her muscles and cuddled her back. The both of them passing out while outside it started raining.</p><p>it was all peaceful until the roommate Alexandria came into the apartment and saw her two female roommates naked in her her red velvet bed, and using her beautiful red velvet blanket that was now soiled with fluids from her roommates. Alexandra screamed and pure horror at the<br/> sight,</p><p>the girl dropping the McDonald she had in her hands for her roommates onto the floor.</p><p>" What the fuck is wrong with you guys!?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>